ninja romance
by swift9tails
Summary: kakashi was wounded after a mission and arrived in the soul society, and this experience changes his outlook on things.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own bleach or naruto or any of the characters.**

….

'In hindsight maybe I shouldn't have used my sharingan so much' a battered and bloody 20 year old kakashi thought holding his left eye and collapsing against a tree. 'I can just imagine that if guy was here then he would say something completely idiotic like "my eternal rival how could your flames of youth be dimming so much" ' kakashi thought chuckling to himself. *cough, cough* kakashi had to take of his mask as he coughed up a mouthful of blood, "next time I'm going to make minato sensei check out our supposed allies" kakashi weakly said to himself as he pulled his mask back up his face, 'I need to stop using my sharingan for a while' kakashi thought to himself as he wiped the blood from his eye. 'Maybe I should rest…for…a…minute' kakashi thought drifting in and out of unconsciousness.

**~Half an hour later~**

A giant explosion of light woke kakashi 'What's that'? Kakashi thought as he was too weak to speak, before his question could be answered he discovered that he was surrounded by a blinding light, okay this is new kakashi thought as he reached to get his katana when his injuries started to catch up to him as he grabbed his chest and collapsed to the ground, "not…again" kakashi strained as he closed his eyes and once again slipped into unconsciousness.

**~Soul society~**

A massive explosion of light from the edge seireitei interrupted the captains meeting "what was that"? Asked the 12th division captain kisuke urahara turning in the direction of the explosion,

"I don't know but the amount of spiritual pressure was enormous" said the 1st division captain shunsi kyoraku with a shocked look on his face along with all of the other captains.

"We can work out the specifics later, but right now we need to act, yoruichi you and soifon go to the sight of the explosion, retsu you go as well to make sure no one is injured". The head captain ordered with authority.

"Yes head captain" the three soul reapers said bowing and then running out of the door.

**~explosion sight~**

"We're just lucky that the explosion happened in this empty area" yoruichi said looking around.

"Do you sense anyone soifon"? Yoruichi asked her bodyguard who was searching the area for any new spiritual pressures.

"No lady yoruichi I haven't seen anyone nor can I sense any new spiritual pressure" soifon said shaking her head "I guess no one was here but we should stay here in case something else happens".

"Well it looks like you don't…*gasp*" retsu couldn't finish her sentence before a man with silver hair and covered in deep cuts staggered out of the deep crater were the explosion occurred.

"Who*cough, cough*are you" was all kakashi could cough out before collapsing into a pile from the pain of his injuries.

"Hold on"! Retsu shouted whilst running over to the collapsed young man. As she started healing some of his more serious injuries she wondered 'who is he'.

This same thought was shared by the two other women in the group, "do you think he caused the explosion lady yoruichi"? Soifon asked her captain.

But before yoruichi could answer her subordinate's question retsu interrupted her "well I have stopped the internal bleeding and the bleeding from his left eye along with the rest of his serious injuries, but none of them were from what happened here…"

"So that means that he wasn't caught in the explosion" yoruichi asked surprised.

"Well he is obviously neither a soul reaper nor a spirit, so how did he get here" soifon said looking at the unconscious silver haired man in front of her.

"I don't know but what I'm wondering is what is he hiding behind that mask" yoruichi said with a sly grin, "retsu you did sedate him right"? She asked with her grin getting bigger

"Yes, he shouldn't wake up unless I release a certain amount of spiritual energy into his chest" retsu answered

"Well then should we have a peek under that mask of his and I'm sure you two want to see as well" yoruichi said with a smirk.

"No we didn't"! The other two women shouted each with a blush.

Yoruichi just chuckled at her friends' reactions as she light took hold of the hem of kakashi's mask and started to pull it down when a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist throwing her in the opposite direction as kakashi jumped up.

"Who are you and were am I" kakashi asked

"How dare you speak to lady yoruichi like that you-"! Soifon shouted at the disrespectful masked man before she was interrupted by yoruichi.

"I am yoruichi shihoin the captain of squad 2 in the thirteen court guard squads this is my body guard soifon and this is the captain of squad 4 retsu unohana. And this is the soul society… the soul society is the place where you come after you die to put it simply" yoruichi told the silver haired man in front of her.

"Place you come after you die does that mean that I'm dead" kakashi asked almost a bit lazily.

"No you're not dead, but you seemed a bit bored when you thought that you might be dead" yoruichi said almost surprised that this man acted like he didn't care if he was dead or not.

"I'm a shinobi we face death all the time" kakashi said.

"How did you wake up after I sedated you" Retsu asked kakashi.

"I came out of unconsciousness after I focused my chakra into my chest after I stopped feeling any serious pain" kakashi said to the dark haired woman.

"Wait just a minute, you know our names but we know nothing about you"! Soifon shouted at the silver haired man.

"All right then, what do you want to know about me" kakashi asked as he sat down.

"At least tell us something" soifon said giving up shouting at the man.

"My name is kakashi I'm 20 I am the captain of the ANBU back ops of the hidden leaf village (konoha)…the ANBU is basically a stealth force".

"Is anything else kakashi"? Yoruichi asked.

"I don't think that is any of your business, speaking of things that aren't your business what were you doing to my mask before"? Kakashi asked, glaring at the violet haired woman standing in front of him.

"Well I got a bit curious as to what was under your mask" yoruichi replied sheepishly.

"Well you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat" replied kakashi.

'Interesting phrasing' was the thought that passed through the three women's minds.

"But if you really want to see what's under my mask then all you have to do is take these bells from me within the next half an hour, if you do the I will take my mask off " kakashi offered smirking while he attached the bells to his belt.

"Okay but if you have some stupid trick planned like another mask then you have to take that one off as well" yoruichi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Another mask? That would be a pretty funny joke I might have to try that" kakashi said chuckling whilst falling into a taijutsu stance.

As yoruichi and kakashi stared at each other they both grabbed their respective swords, "go" kakashi said as kakashi implemented his own version of his sensei's bell test.

…

**Will kakashi lose his mask? Will kakashi get to home? Will you review? Why am I asking you these questions when I should be writing the next chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own bleach naruto or any anime out there.**

**I am very bad at fight scenes, in the fight just pretend that it's better.**

**...**

The two swords connected with a loud clang, "don't hold back" kakashi said calmly.

"Okay then" yoruichi told him with a cocky smile as she disappeared in a blur of white and purple.

"What the hell" kakashi said with a genuinely surprised, I haven't seen anyone other than minato sensei move this fast kakashi thought before yoruichi appeared behind him and delivered a swift kick to his back.

"Still want me to not hold back silver" yoruichi asked with emphasis on the last word.

Retsu found the nickname amusing and stifled a giggle, Soi fon thought her captain was acting carelessly by not keeping a close eye on her opponent.

"Silver? Is that the best you could come up with" kakashi asked in a slightly amused tone.

"Shut up; let's just get back to the fight" yoruichi said slightly annoyed.

"Alright, bring it on" kakashi said flashing an eye smile.

Yoruichi disappeared again and left kakashi standing in the same spot as he closed his eyes 'I didn't want to use this so quickly after that last fight but I think I have to at least copy that disappearing move she uses' kakashi thought to himself as he reached up to move his headband to its traditional position on the forehead to reveal his closed left eye.

"What is he doing? Why is he moving his headband"? Soi Fon asked Retsu.

"I don't know I suppose we will find out" Retsu answered her friend.

Yoruichi started moving all over the area to try and confuse kakashi; unfortunately this plan backfired as using the flash step to much in front of kakashi meant that he would be able to copy the technique almost perfectly.

Yoruichi stopped behind kakashi and went to take the bells when he disappeared. 'What the hell?' was the thought that crossed the mind of the three soul reapers. 'Well now I know that I can copy things other than jutsu' kakashi thought to himself as he appeared behind yoruichi and went to strike with his sword.

Yoruichi was only just able to dodge the sword, "how are you able to use the flash step" yoruichi asked, annoyed that a member of the shihoen clan experts at the flash step was fooled by one.

"I will only tell you that if you beat me" kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Well then, let's see how fast you really are" yoruichi said as she disappeared and reappeared next to her friends. "Can you hold onto something for me" she asked Soi Fon.

"Lady Yoruichi is you going to…" Soi Fon couldn't finish asking the question before yoruichi had turned into a black cat and her clothes were in a pile next to her.

"What were you about to say Soi Fon"? the cat asked in a deep voice as it turned to walk away.

"Nothing lady yoruichi Soi Fon" answered picking up yoruichi's clothes.

"Well how many more tricks do you have up your sleeve"? Kakashi asked in a relaxed voice.

"You'll see" yoruichi said as she disappeared.

"All right then" kakashi said as he also disappeared.

…

A few seconds later Kakashi and yoruichi still in her cat form arrived a few miles from their original position.

"How am I supposed to fight a cat" kakashi asked a bit confused.

"You seem smart, figure it out" yoruichi said in an amused tone as she disappeared.

*Sigh* "I have a bad feeling about this" kakashi said to himself as he jumped out of the way of a quick scratch from the black cat.

"Really scratching is what you're trying to hit me with" kakashi asked the cat.

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't" yoruichi answered licking one of her front paws.

"Are you even going to try and get the bells or do you…" kakashi couldn't even get through his sentence before he felt a quick slash across his chest, unfortunately for yoruichi kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What was that" yoruichi asked herself.

"It's called a shadow clone" the real kakashi said as he appeared out of nowhere, "I think that maybe we should compromise and call this a draw" kakashi said a bit wary of his opponent after finding out she could destroy a shadow clone with just a scratch.

"Fair enough" yoruichi agreed.

"Alright then should we go back to the others"? Kakashi asked the black cat.

"Sure, let's go" yoruichi agreed before she flash stepped away.

"I have to get back to konoha kakashi thought to himself as he followed the cat's lead.

…

Yoruichi made sure she arrived a few minutes before kakashi to get dressed, "lady yoruichi what happened"? Soi Fon asked her captain.

"It was a draw" yoruichi said turning back in to her human form and taking her clothes from Soi Fon.

"How was it a draw, you should have beaten that silver haired fool easily" Soi Fon shouted as yoruichi put her sleeveless and backless Onmitsukidō uniform and black wrist guards back on.

"Well, no she wouldn't have beaten me" kakashi said walking over to the three soul reapers.

"What do you mean"? Soi Fon asked, angry at the masked man.

"I mean that she wouldn't have beaten me by holding back the way she did" kakashi answered calmly.

"How did you know that I was holding back"? Yoruichi asked.

"I am also a captain, granted I'm not a captain of soul reapers but I'm a captain all the same so I know a bit about how you think, a captain should hold back at the beginning of the fight to gauge the strength of the opponent" kakashi explained to yoruichi.

"Well, We should get back to the head captain and tell him what's happened" Retsu cut in.

"Your right, oh and you're coming too silver" yoruichi said putting her captains jacket back on.

"All right" kakashi said putting his hands in his pockets, 'maybe this head captain will know a way to help me get home' kakashi thought to himself.

…...

"We are going to need to tell the head captain about you before you meet him" yoruichi told kakashi, "oh and Soi Fon watch him, I have a feeling that he might try to leave" yoruichi said as she knocked on the large door of the 1st division assembly hall.

"Come in" the head captain said as all of the other captains got into two lines.

"Head captain there is a very important matter that we need to address" Yoruichi said as she and Retsu walked into the room.

"What is it"? Head captain Yamamoto asked yoruichi.

"There was a person who seems to be here because of the explosion, he is alive so we don't know why he is here and nor does he" Yoruichi answered.

"I would like to meet him" Yamamoto said trying to figure out why a person who was alive was doing in the soul society.

"Okay, kakashi come in here please" asked yoruichi asked through the door.

As the doors opened kakashi walked into the hall, kakashi with his hands in his pockets looking at the other captains before he started looking straight forward at the old man in front of him who he assumed was the head captain.

"Who are you"? Yamamoto asked kakashi.

"My name is kakashi hatake" he answered.

"Why and how did you get here" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't know the answer to either of those questions the last thing I remember before arriving here was leaning against a tree injured" kakashi answered calmly.

I Understand, I will ask the spirit king about this, he might know something, until then kakashi I would like you to stay in the squad two barracks so an eye can be kept on you whilst we figure out what is going on" yamamoto said still trying to put everything together in his head.

"All right, but what should I do until all of this is figured out"? kakashi asked as he realized he had nothing to do now.

"I suppose as long as you have a soul reaper with you, you can be allowed to go around the seireitei" Yamamoto answered. "Dismissed" Yamamoto announced to the captains.

Kakashi nodded and walked over to yoruichi and Retsu "well it seems as though I am going to be here for a while, do you think you could show me around"? Kakashi asked yoruichi.

"Sure" yoruichi agreed trying to hide her happiness.

"Oh, kakashi" Retsu cut In, "I think you should come with me to the squad four barracks, it's the medical facility, you were pretty banged up when we found you so I wanted to give you a check-up" Retsu told kakashi

"Actually I'm felling ok" kakashi said.

"Come in for a check-up" Retsu said calmly, though she was emitting a large amount of killing intent.

"Yeah, maybe I should go in for a check-up" kakashi said a bit worried, it takes a lot to intimidate kakashi which was why he was worried.

"You can come as well yoruichi, so that you can show kakashi around after the check-up" Retsu told her friend.

"Ok" yoruichi agreed.

…

**A/N: sorry this chapter took so long and also sorry it's not as good as I hoped it would be, I have had a bit writers block. please review and if you have any ideas for the story please give them I really want to hear everyone's opinion.**

**Bye.**


End file.
